WST 3338926 K
Capsule Corporation (カプセルコーポレーション) is a company founded in Age 712,1 and is run by Dr. Brief, Bulma's father. The corporation is based around, and takes its name from, the Hoi-Poi Capsules (also known as DynoCaps) invented by Dr. Brief himself. Overview Building The Capsule Corporation headquarters, which is also the Brief family's home, is located in West City, with its address being WST 3338926 K. The building, and the surrounding area, is large enough to have held the whole of the Namekian race after Frieza destroyed their planet and until they are wished to New Namek. The building has three floors and a basement.2 The entrance is the lobby where the Receptionist is and that leads to the Atrium (nakaniwia) where dinosaurs, cats,3 dogs,3 and other animalslive.4 The Atrium contains a Sparring Arena,2 and leads to the Capsule Room.5 There are also the exhibit room,5 the Central Computer Room (opened with a Red Access Card), the Security with a small jail, Dr. Brief's lab and workshop on level 01.6 The Brief family's rooms, notably Bulma's room (where Tapion tells his history to Bulma),47 are on level 02. On level 03, there are the West Tower and East Tower (opened with a Blue Access Card).2 The storage room for Capsule Corporation is where Bulma found the Two-Star Ball before the start of the Dragon Ball story. There is a secret underground basement where Future Bulma built the Time Machine in her timeline. Also, a Gravity Machine5 was built in the building between the end of the Cell Games Saga and the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga for Vegeta's training. It is used by Vegeta and his son Trunks during their preparation for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Company Due to the invention and production of the extremely popular and useful capsules, the Capsule Corporation is one of the largest, richest and most influential companies in the world. At one point, the Capsule Corporation and the Red Ribbon Army were competitive rivals in the business race, but the creation of the DynoCaps from Capsule Corporation resulted in the Red Ribbon Army losing to it. Although Capsule Corp's primary product is the DynoCaps technology, the company also develops and produces many of the items found within capsules. This can be seen by vehicles and other items bearing the Capsule Corporation logo. Using the resources of Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Dr. Brief have created many useful items essential to the Z Fighters, including several interstellar spacecrafts, a Time Machine, and Gravity Machines. The company also produces computers, laptops and different products used for scientific research. The Capsule Corporation logo is very simple, with just being two letters "C" and the company name. The logo is worn by the Capsule Corporation workers. Android 16 wears the Capsule Corporation logo over his Red Ribbon logo after being fixed by Bulma and her father. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks is seen as the president of Capsule Corporation and lived with his new wife, Melissa and their new son, Matthew. Capsule Corporation also appears in the live-action movie Dragonball Evolution. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Capsule Corporation is the company that created the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes: a Capsule Corporation arcade is located in Satan City, and it is where the Capsule Corporation battle guide Sora and the Capsule Corporation engineer Yoshito-kun work. Video games Capsule Corporation is attacked by the Rabbit Mob in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. The building can be visited in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In those three video games, the Capsule Corp. logo indicates a save point. In The Legacy of Goku II, Panchy is found on level 02 and gives cookies which restore the health of the Z Fighters for free. Gohan gets a scouter there after obtaining what Bulma needed to get it to work from Bucky at Circuit Shack, the West City electronics store. An optional side-quest has Gohan tracking down a spy in Capsule Corporation, Newman from Pod Corporation, one of Capsule Corporation's major competitor, who was in the West Tower trying to find the formula that Dr. Brief was using to create the capsules. Also in this game, the Z Fighters can confront Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan in the Sparring Arena. The Capsule Corporation are is one of the ten locations in the board game The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game. The Capsule Corp HQ also appears in West City at the time of Dragon Ball Online, and was originally where Chowand Long worked at before joining Paella in Age 995. Capsule Corporation is a map in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, and Supersonic Warriors series. It appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as a battle stage. In Age 850, Future Bulma and Future Trunks restored Capsule Corporation in the Future Timeline and it supplies everything in Toki Toki City from Capsules, Robots, Scouters, Battle Armor, clothing, and Time Patrol sanctioned Time Machines for the Supreme Kai of Time, Future Trunks, and Time Patrol. Capsules, item materials, clothes, Battle Armors, and accessories can be purchased from Capsule Corporation shops run by various Capsule Corp robots in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector. There is also a HumanTime Patroller engineer named Harry who also works as an engineer/technician at Future Trunks' Capsule Corporation and mentions pieces of information about the company in his casual conversations with the Future Warrior. Several buildings/shops found in Toki Toki City are numbered, indicating they are actually in fact a type of Capsule House used by the Time Patrol. As part of the clothing options provide by the Capsule Corporation, there is a Time Patroller Suit design for Elite Time Patrollers that is made of reinforced fibers and features a Capsule Corp. Jacket, belt, pants, and boots similar to the clothing worn by Future Trunks when he first used his mother's time machine. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Turles places a Distorted Time Egg created by Towa in one of her failed attempts at replicating Tokitoki's Egg artificially, inside the grounds of the Capsule Corporation causing it to be enveloped by a large time rift anomaly which appears in Age 852. Chronoa and the Time Patrol manage to contain it inside a Time Miniature which floats above the Time Machine Station in Conton City while the Time Patrol investigate the cause of the anomaly that created it unaware of Turles and Towa's involvement. If the Future Warrior is a Saiyan, they are sent to investigate this rift during the game's prologue where they witness Bulma telling Vegeta she had made him some new armor only for him to brush her off to go training, causing Bulma to get mad at Vegeta for ignoring her. Before they can investigate any further, the Future Warrior is then contacted by Elder Kai to inform them they have been selected for a critical mission and the Warrior returns to Conton City to take on their new assignment. Later on Chronoa asks the Warrior to check out each of the rifts, allowing them to return to the Capsule Corporation, where they learn from one of the Murasaki Brothers that they can spar with Vegeta or use Bulma's new invention that creates a special type of equipment called QQ Bangs. Bulma allows the Warrior to use her machine in order to test it allowing Bulma collect more data to fine tune the machine before it is released to the general public. The Future Warrior can also spar with Vegeta once they reach a certain level. After a few sparring sessions, Vegeta will notice that they are not transforming into a Super Saiyan and is surprised to learn the Future Warrior cannot transform yet despite their high power level. Vegeta tells the Warrior to talk to Trunks and Bulma about the transformation to learn more. After returning to Vegeta, Capsule Corporation Quest: "Saiyan Awakening" is unlocked where the Future Warrior faces off against SSJ Vegeta and SSJ Goku, before unlocking their Super Saiyan Awoken Skill mid-battle which allows them to transform into a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, or Super Saiyan 3 depending on the amount of Ki they have charged up. Defeating Vegeta and Goku, will cause them to revive and power up to Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Defeating Goku and Vegeta a second time will complete the quest, unlocking the Super Saiyan Awoken Skill permanently. Vegeta will continue to spar with the Warrior after this and his final quest allows them to unlock the Super Vegeta Awoken Skill which allows them to transform into Super Vegeta and Super Vegeta 2 depending on the amount of ki charged up. The Future Warrior can also talk to Goten and Trunks as they play in the yard of the Capsule Corporation. Eventually Bulma reveals the Egg that had been left behind by Turles and explains she has had to keep a close eye on it as Vegeta wants to fight whatever is inside it. She decides to hand it over the Warrior as they are strong enough to keep up with Vegeta and due to her woman's intuition that tells the Warrior somehow knows how to handle it. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Capsule Corporation is one of the many places that has been transported into the Timespace Rift and is implied to be from the Dragon Ball Super timeline. It can be found in Area 1F of the Timespace Rift. Tekka and Pinich travel here shortly after they are sucked the Timespace Rift and meet Bulma who tells them about the Timespace Rift and Timespace Tournament, as well as supplying Tekka with the robotic Timespace Radar, Ziku. The Capsule Corp building contains several points of interest such as the StreetPass menu, Adventure Bonus machine, and Wireless Communications. Tekka can also talk to Bulma and rest here to restore Health as well. In addition to the main timeline's Capsule Corporation, the ruins of the 'Future Capsule Corporation '''from Future Trunks' timeline can be found in Area F3 of the Timespace Rift surrounded by a barrier that Tekka's Team must breakthrough. After breaking down the barrier, Kid Trunks reacts in horror when he sees it in ruins. Gallery References # ↑ ''Dragon Ball Online, 2010 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 # ↑ Daizenshuu 4, 1995 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995 Site Navigation Category:Companies Category:Houses Category:Places on Earth